


Oranges are Better

by hipsta_haz94



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5293208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hipsta_haz94/pseuds/hipsta_haz94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis never thought he'd meet THE Harry Styles in a tiny 24-hour grocery at 2am. Life has a funny way of throwing curve balls.</p>
<p>AU where Harry is a solo artist and Louis is a huge fan of his music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 2 A.M. Who Do You Love?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a fic I started on my wattpad, and decided to move it here. It started out as just a Harry fic, but I saw an opportunity to make it a Larry fic and since I'm trash I did. 
> 
> The title of this is taken from T.S. Enchanted (plz dnt sue me) :')

The first thing that came to Louis' mind when he entered the tiny, slight run down grocery was that he really needed to get better at rock, paper, scissors. The second thing that came to his mind was that he hated Liam. It was Liam's fault he was here in the first place, they had been up all night studying for finals when they realized they'd ran out of snacks. Of course neither of them wanted to leave their flat to go get more which is where the game of rock, paper scissors came into play. Now Louis is in the only store that's still open at this hour, just hoping he can find what he wants quickly so he can get back. The problem is, he has no idea what he wants. Liam had given him a list but it was full of about ten different kinds of chocolate bars, six different types of crisps, and four different kinds of alcohol. If they're going to get any sort of studying done, there will be no chocolate, no matter how bad Louis is craving a Mars bar. 

Louis ends up in the produce section, which is actually just a self with like six different items. "Grapes are good, I'll go with grapes." He mutters to himself, grabbing a couple bags of grapes, not noticing that there's someone standing on the other side of him. 

"Oranges are better mate." 

Louis jumps, dropping both of the bags he had in his hand and letting out a squeal. "What the- where the hell did you come from?" He yells, turning around to find who had almost given him a heart attack.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to startle you, I was just getting some oranges." 

"Well next time, don't- holy shit" Louis couldn't believe his eyes, actually, he blinked a couple times just to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. "Y-you're Harry Styles." He wanted to slap himself for being so obvious, but actual Harry Styles had just about given him a heart attack so he wasn't thinking clearly.

"Yes I am, I take it you're a fan?" Harry laughs, running his hand through his long, curly hair and flashing Louis a cheeky smile.

"I- uh- YES! I mean- yes I am, been following your work since the X Factor." Louis tried to compose himself but it's kind of impossible with his celebrity crush standing four feet away from him, flashing him the biggest, warmest smile he's ever seen. 

Harry chuckles, his face heating up a bit, he's not use to hot guys being into his music. "Thanks man, I really appreciate it."

"Not a problem, I'm sure you hear that a lot." Louis finds himself grasping for things to talk about, not wanting to let this moment go, it's not every day that you find a cute boy in the grocery, let alone a cute, famous boy that you happen to have a huge crush on. 

"Usually it's from teenage girls though, and usually they're screaming, crying, or so shy that you can barely hear what they're saying. You don't seem to be doing any of those."

"Oh believe me, I want to, but I'm a 23 year old man who has no desire to embarrass himself so I'm just keeping it bottled up for now." Louis says with a wink, it's surprisingly easy to talk to Harry even though they're complete strangers.

Harry just laughs, his eyes sparkling and his dimples showing. He thinks this boy- no man, he's 23- is really cute and he'd really like to see him smile like that a lot more. "So this is going to sound incredibly corny, but are you from around here?"

Louis just stares at Harry for probably a solid minute before he remembers that it's polite to reply when someone asks you a question. "Y-yeah, I live like ten minutes from here five if you drive but I don't have a car so- sorry, I'm rambling." Now he really wants to slap himself, why does he have to be so awkward, this is why he doesn't have a dating life.

"It's fine, kinda cute. I'm in town recording, would you like to maybe have coffee or something? I don't usually ask people I've just met out, I figure it's the least I can do for almost giving you a heart attack." Harry finishes, taking a deep breath and giving Louis a hopeful look. There's just something about this blue eyed boy that makes him want to know more, he's never felt this with anyone he's met before and it kind of scares him a bit if he's honest.

Louis' brain feels like it's on overdrive, Harry Styles just called him cute AND asked him out for coffee. "I like coffee." This time he actually does slap himself, why does his brain to mouth filter seem to not work when he really needs it.

"I'll take that as a yes then." Harry says with a laugh, pulling his phone from his back pocket and holding it out to Louis. "Give me your number and I'll text you the details." 

"Maybe sucking at rock, paper, scissors isn't such a bad thing." Louis says, mostly to himself as he takes the phone from Harry and types out his information.

"Maybe sneaking away from security to get oranges at 2 am isn't such a bad thing either." Harry smiles, taking the phone back, letting his fingers brush against Louis before looking down at the screen. "Louis Tomlinson, it was a pleasure meeting you." He pockets his phone, flashing Louis a sweet smile before grabbing a bag of oranges and walking away.

Louis watches him walk away, waiting until Harry was completely out of sight before letting out a long, shaking breath, trying to collect his thoughts. "Right, snacks. Okay." He turns back to the selection just as his phone dings, letting him know he has a text. 

"Remember, oranges are better ;) -H" 

Grabbing a bag of oranges, Louis makes his way to the checkout, typing out a quick reply. "So I've heard. I'll be the judge of that, I'm still partial to grapes. :)" He pockets his phone, pays for the oranges and makes his way out of the store. 

Liam is slightly upset when he seeing Louis holding only a bag of oranges, he swears hes never letting Louis go shopping for snacks ever again, but Louis could care less, all he can think about is Harry and coffee.


	2. Coffeehouse Soundtrack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The response so far has been great, I'm going to do my best to update in a timely manner, this is such a fun thing to write so hopefully it won't be too hard to keep up with. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and thank you for reading :) all the love x

Louis spent the next three days of his life jumping every time his phone went off, frowning every time he saw that it wasn't Harry asking him for coffee. He told himself to not hold out hope, maybe Harry was busy, he is an extremely famous recording artist after all. Still, he thought their little moment in the grocery was something special and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't a little disappointed when Harry hadn't contacted him. Of course Liam was skeptical about the whole thing, it's not that he didn't believe Louis when he told him he'd ran into Harry Styles and after talking Harry had asked him for his number, it was just that Liam found it highly unlikely that Louis would run into someone like Harry Styles in a run down grocery store. 

Louis was in the middle of class when he finally got a text message from an unknown number, the text simply reading 'Up for some coffee today? ;)x'. As soon as he read the message, his face split into a wide smile, no longer paying attention to the professor droning on about the importance of Shakespeare's work to modern day literature. It took everything in him to wait the last ten minutes of class before responding to Harry's message.

'Definitely. Where? :)' Louis tapped out his response, making his way to the student center to find Liam. 

"Hey Louis! Over here!" Liam shouted from across the room.

Louis made his way over to Liam, wondering how he could cancel their lunch plans without Liam giving him a lecture. "Hey, how was class?"

"Boring. You ready for lunch?" 

"Actually I was going to-" Louis started, halting as his phone went off, letting him know he'd gotten another text message. 'It's a surprise, meet me at the grocery in 20?'

"Louis? Are you trying to bail on me?" Liam asked, noticing how Louis' face lit up at the text message he'd just received.

"I'll make it up to you mate, it's just- I kind of have a date. Well, I say date, honestly I don't know what it is, but I-"

"Alright, alright, go, but you owe me big time." 

"Thanks Liam! I'll see you back at the flat!" Louis called to him as he walked out of the student center, making his way towards the grocery, wondering exactly where Harry was planning on taking him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Louis arrived at the grocery in fifteen minutes, albeit a little winded seeing as he practically ran the entire way. He wasn't expecting Harry to already be there, but he was, leaning against a black Range Rover looking wonderfully put together in the tightest black skinny jean Louis has ever seen, a black and red floral print shirt that was more unbuttoned than buttoned, and a black peacoat. Louis took a full two minutes to look Harry over before making his way over to him.

"You made it." Harry smiled at Louis his voice slow and precise.

"I did." Louis stated, still taking in the sight of Harry. "Is this your car?" There goes Louis' brain to mouth filter.

Harry just laughs, moving off the car. "Yeah, well kind of. It's mine while I'm here." 

"Must be nice." Louis mumbles, he and Liam share an older volkswagen that he's pretty sure belonged to Liam's older sister at some point.

"There are perks to the job." Harry says, nudging Louis arm to get him to look up. "You ready for coffee or do you just want to stay here and talk about cars for the rest of the day?"

"Lead the way, I'm assuming we're taking the car." Louis makes his way to the passenger side, watching as Harry rushes over to open his door. "Ah, so Harry Styles is in fact a gentleman, that's why all the ladies want a piece of you." 

"Very funny Lou." Harry says with a smile, rolling his eyes fondly as he makes his way to his side, climbing into the car and starting the engine. 

Louis smiles as Harry pulls out of the parking lot, heading towards the main part of town. Harry had called him Lou, no one ever calls him Lou except maybe Lottie but that's not very often. He likes the way the nickname sounds in Harry's slow, deep voice. He still can't believe this is actually happening, sending a quick thank you to whatever god might be listening for setting this up. 

"Are you always this quiet?" Harry asks after about five minutes of comfortable silence.

"Honestly no, I just- I can't believe I'm going to have coffee with Harry Styles." Louis answers honestly, looking over at Harry to see his reaction. There's a soft smile on Harry's face, but it doesn't quite meet his eyes, something Louis notices immediately. "Did I say something wrong?"

"What? No you didn't, it's just-" Harry takes a breath before starting again. "I don't want you to see me as Harry Styles the famous guy from X Factor. I want you to see me as just Harry, the guy you met in the grocery store at 2 a.m. and suggested you get oranges instead of grapes." 

"Oh, okay. I think I can do that." Louis says as the pull into an almost empty parking lot. "What is this place?"

"My hiding place for when things get hectic." Harry answers, turning off the car and turning to Louis. "I've never brought anyone here, not even my mum." 

"Wow, I feel honored." Louis looks out the window at the posh looking shop, it just looks like a place that Harry would like. "Harry?"

"Yeah Lou?"

"Can we start over? I mean, you want me to see you as just Harry, so can we have a proper introduction?" Louis asks, his blue eyes looking into Harry's bright green ones.

"I'd like that." Harry says, voice barely above a whisper.

"Hello, I'm Louis, it's nice to meet you." Louis holds out his hand, giving Harry a kind smile.

"Hi, I'm Harry, it's nice to meet you too Louis." Harry takes Louis' hand in his, looking down at how well their hands fit together, hoping Louis notices too.

"Now that we're properly introduced, let's go get some coffee." 

"Lets." Harry exits the car, waiting for Louis before entering the shop. As they wait on their order, Harry looks over at Louis who is leaning against the counter. He wonders how he managed to find someone like Louis, someone who's obviously a fan of his work, but also seems to not be bothered by the fact that he's one of the most famous people on the planet. They get their drinks and make their way to a table, and if Harry adjusts the seat to be closer to Louis, neither one of them says anything about it, they just smile, drink coffee and talk, getting to know each other. Harry hopes this little coffee 'date' turns into another, maybe real date, although he doesn't voice that aloud, he's pretty sure Louis is thinking the same if his smile is anything to go by. 

They spend an entire three hours just talking. Harry learns that Louis has 7 sisters and brother, Louis learns that Harry has a best friend named Niall who helps him write music. They talk about their childhood, their families, their plans for the future, and even their love lives. Harry is shocked to hear that Louis has never had a serious relationship, and Louis refuses to believe that Harry had his first proper kiss at 11. Neither of them want to leave, but Louis knows Liam will be going crazy if he's not back for their movie night. 

"This has been a lot of fun, I actually don't want to leave." 

"Me either." Harry admits, looking down at his empty coffee cup before adding, "we should do this again sometime, if you want to that is."

"I'd love to Haz." Louis smiles softly at Harry, hesitating only a second before reaching out and covering Harry's hand with his own.

Harry feels his heart jump at the nickname, looking at their hands while speaking. "I feel like I can just be myself with you, it's not something I can do with most people." 

"I want to know the real you, I want to know just Harry. I already know Harry Styles." Louis says, interlacing their fingers, noticing how their hands are like puzzle pieces fitting together.

Harry just smiles, standing up but not letting go of Louis hand. They make their way back out to the car, only separating their hands long enough to get inside. They sit in comfortable silence for most of the ride, it's only interrupted by Louis directing Harry on how to get to his flat. The closer they get the tighter Louis' grip gets on Harry's hand.

"What's wrong Lou?" Harry asks as he pulls up to Louis' building.

"Nothing I just- I really enjoyed today, I kind of don't want it to end." Louis answers, relaxing his hold on Harry's hand.

"I'll call you when I get back to my hotel." Harry assures him, running his thumb over Louis' knuckles soothingly. "Oh and Lou?"

"Yeah Haz?" Louis looks into Harry's eyes, feeling like he could get lost in them.

"I really enjoyed today too." Harry says, his voice quiet and sure as he leans in, placing a soft, gentle kiss on Louis' cheek.

"Bye Harry." Louis whispers, not trusting his voice to get any louder with Harry's face still dangerously close to his.

"Bye Louis." Harry smiles, letting go of Louis' hand and sitting back in his seat. He watches as Louis exits the car and makes his way into the building, he waits until he can no longer see Louis before letting out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding, running his hands through his hair. There was something about Louis that just makes him feel young and reckless. This boy is going to either be really good for him, or really bad, he's hoping for good because he's already falling for those blue eyes and that bright, happy smile.


End file.
